Brighter than a Shooting Star
by sweet-satisfaction
Summary: "I couldn't ask for a better best friend." The story of life in Skyloft before the events of Skyward Sword. Based on the song "Shooting Star" by Owl City. Please Read and Review! Thanks! *CURRENTLY ON HIATUS* Sorry :(
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a little story I decided to start! ZeLink! Based on the song "Shooting Star" by Owl City. Skyward Sword :)**_

·.·´¯`·.· вяιgнтεя тнαη α sнσσтιηg sтαя ·.·´¯`·.·

Zelda smiled into her large vanity mirror. After an hour, the six year old had finally braided the multi-colored ribbons into her long blonde hair. She rushed out of her room in her prettiest white gown and tore down the hallway of the knight academy. Tomorrow would be her first day in the classes of the academy, and she was supposed to meet the other students today.

Making her way into the cafeteria, she spotted a bulky young boy with huge red hair walk towards her.

"Hello my finest lady. I," he bowed down to her. "Am Groose. Noble knight-to-be."

"Zelda." She curtly responded. She didn't like the way he sounded so boasting and arrogant about his name.

"Ah, the lovely Zelda. I am pleased to make your day extra special by being here. I have been training here for a year now, along with my best friends; Cawlin and Stitch." He informed her, smirking.

"Tomorrow will be my first day." She spoke softly. She desperately wanted to get away from this arrogant, obnoxious boy. His smirk made her uncomfortable to say the least.

"Afternoon Zelda." A young boy pleasantly greeted her. He had short, dark hair that stood in sharp contrast with his yellow cap. After a short conversation with him, she learned that his name was Pipit, he was a year older than Groose; therefore in a different class, and his father gave his yellow cap to him. He was kind and sweet, and Zelda instantly took a liking to him.

"Hey Zelda! You're the new one, eh?" A loud girl came running up to her. Her name was Karane and it turns out she's really funny once you get to know her. "Glad there's another girl 'ere at the academy!" Karane laughed. Instructor Owlan approached the students and politely greeted Zelda. Suddenly her father, the headmaster, came rushing into their little party with worry etched into his features.

"Owlan! Something has happened." He panted, his eyes full of concern.

"Alright, I'm coming." Owlan coolly replied before quickly following the headmaster out of the room. Zelda quietly informed the others that she was going to her room and would be back in a moment.

"Alright," she whispered to herself, back in her new room in the academy. She grabbed the messenger bag her father had given her when she was four. It was made of soft, worn leather that was also very sturdy and had managed to hold up through all of her crazy adventures around Skyloft. She yanked open her cabinet and tossed her usual adventure stuff in her bag. A red potion her father had given her when she started receiving minor wounds during her rounds around Skyloft, a small roll of bandages just in case, a candle as well as matches, and a small wooden charm of a Loftwing that her mother had bought her before she passed.

Opening the shutters, she climbed out through her window and made her way to the waterfall. Along the way, she saw her father and the instructors huddled around a yellow Loftwing. Sneaking closer, she saw a small boy, around her age. He was sound asleep on the Loftwing's back. His clothes appeared to be sewn pieces of random fabrics and were ripped and soiled. A Skyloft guard suddenly ran over to them.

"Sir. There's been news of a fire on one of the surrounding sky islands. No one made it out alive sir."

"Thank you Stark." Her father replied grimly. Upon further examination, she saw the boy's clothes had burn marks in several locations. She decided to reveal herself.

"Father?" she hesitated.

"Zelda! What are you doing here?" he demanded, surprised.

"I-I-I was going to the waterfall," she began nervously "And I heard something about a fire…"

"Alright, come here." He instructed. She marched forward confidently, curiously gazing at the blonde boy. His hair was ruffled by the breeze and fell just above his eyes as longer strands framed his face.

"What happened father?" she asked, concern in her blue eyes.

"A Loftwing landed in front of the Academy while I was walking home from the bazaar. He had this young boy on his back. We believe he was the victim of a fire on one of the sky islands." He reported, signaling to the burn marks on his clothes. Zelda stepped forward and stood next to the boy. He was lean and a little taller than her. She put her face next to his. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes. _He must be exhausted. _She thought.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open, and it was like gazing into a mirror. They had the same inquisitive Cerulean eyes. He let out a gasp and lurched backwards, effectively throwing himself off of the Loftwing. Zelda giggled as he looked around at the instructors and the headmaster. Frightened, he crawled backwards slowly.

"It's okay," Zelda whispered to him. "We don't want to hurt you." He seemed to see the truth in her words and visibly relaxed.

"Young boy, come with us. You must be exhausted. You need to rest." Suddenly, her father's eyes were confused, as if he were trying to solve a hard math problem in his head. Instructor Owlan asked his unspoken question.

"Where shall he stay?" he asked, puzzled.

"Oh! He could stay in the Academy," she began, excited "There is one extra room left on the first floor!" The headmaster smiled at his intelligent daughter.

"Yes, he shall stay at the Academy for now," he said, "We shall decide where he resides later."

"Thank you father!" she said, grabbing the boy by his hand and dragging him after her. They snuck in through her window, as she didn't want the other kids to know about him. Though it was selfish, she wanted to be the first to explain Skyloft to him. As she went into detail about the land and it's people, she told him about her favorite place, the Skyloft Waterfall. His gaze was curious, so she decided to show it to him later. It was about 3PM now, so they had plenty of time. She then began to explain the Academy to him.

"When you are six, you can enroll in the Knight Academy. You learn the history of Skyloft and you learn about the Loftwings. When you are 13, you move to the next class and have your Loftwing ceremony, where a Loftwing comes to you to be your partner. After that, you train until you are seventeen, have your Wing ceremony, and move into the senior class. Then you become a Skyloft knight!" she finished gleefully. The boy nodded his head slowly, absorbing all this information.

"So, boy, what's your name?" she asked curiously. He turned his blue-eyed gaze away from her. He hasn't spoken a word all day. "Won't you please tell me?" she pleaded softly, trying to catch his eye.

"I-I-I'm L-Link." He spoke softly, stammering. She smiled. Zelda was the first person to be spoken to by Link. Overwhelmed by pride, she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Z-Z-Zelda?" he stuttered, shocked. Her hair tickled his nose and he smiled, she smelt nice…

Zelda pulled back quickly. "Sorry Link, I just…" she looked down awkwardly. Then she jumped to her feet and yanked him to his. It was already 6, and the sun was already sinking down. They ran to the waterfall and sat in the shade of a large tree. The sun sinking behind the waterfall tinted the water a breath-taking orange color. She snuck a glance at Link, who was gazing in awe at the scene before him. She smiled warmly at him. When he looked over at her, she blushed and looked at the waterfall.

"Link," she said softly, reaching into her bag "I want you to have this." Pulling out her wooden Loftwing charm, she pressed it into his palm. "My mother gave it to me before she passed on. It brings good luck. You need it more than I do." She spoke softly.

"B-b-but-" he began.

"Please Link, take it. For me?" she pleaded, gazing into his deep blue eyes. He nodded, tucking it into the folds of his clothes.

They gazed out until the sun went down and the moon rose into the sky. They ran back to the academy and crept in.

"So Zelda, when were you gonna tell us of your new friend?" Karane asked Zelda sternly, hand on her hips and eyes narrowed.

"I…we…and….yeah…" she spluttered, sounding like her new friend. She hung her head.

"It's alright Zelda." Pipit spoke up. "Lay off of the little bird, Karane. She's cool." He said while giving Zelda a warm smile. Karane '_hmph_'ed at him and stalked off to her room.

"Well, that's Karane," Zelda told Link. "And this is…Pipit…" he voice trailed off. She really liked Pipit. Looking at him, she sighed dreamily. "This is…Link." She told him, her voice breathy.

"Hi Link! Nice to meet you." He smiled at Link.

"I-uh…Z-Zelda…?" he spluttered awkwardly. Zelda quickly said goodbye to Pipit and dashed off down the hall.

"Link, that's your room right there." She pointed to the room next to hers. He nodded and entered. Going into her own room, she shut the door behind her and ran to her cabinet. Opening it, she grabbed the journal hidden under her red tunic. Opening it, she dipped her pen into the inkwell and began to write.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today I met a young boy named Link, as well as all the students from the academy. I really like Pipit… I think I like-like him! I can tell Link and I are going to be best friends though! He's so nice. He has this… charm to him. An adorable lazy grin, floppy blonde hair, and his cute little stutter. I can't wait until tomorrow! Maybe he'll start training at the academy too! We were talking under the waterfall and he said he was 6. Well, he stuttered it, but I understood. We'll be best friends forever! Well I am very sleepy now so goodnight!_

_-Zelda_

Closing her journal and hiding it under the red tunic, she jumped into bed and quickly fell asleep.

_The dark monster crept ever forward. Its sharp white teeth glistened in the moonlight. Zelda tried to run but still an unseen force held her. She screamed in fear as the strong jaw of the dark monster opened, threatening to suck her into their black abyss. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to come and end her life._

Zelda's eyes flew open, adjusting to the dark of her room. Her blankets were strewn onto the floor, her pillow across the room. Scooting off her bed and putting on her slippers and a robe over her nightgown, she walked to the room next door and quietly opened the door. Closing it with a dull thud behind her, she entered Link's dark bedroom. He was sprawled on top of the blankets, a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"Z-Z-Zelda!" he stuttered, shattering the peaceful silence of the room. Her head shot up and looked over at him. Walking over to the edge of his bed, she gazed down at his face. His clammy forehead; bangs plastered to it, his straight nose, full lips; which were parted in a silent plea. Zelda gently shook him; sure he was having a nightmare. He sat up straight immediately, his eyes snapping open.

"Zelda!" he whisper-yelled. It was the first time he had spoken without his stammer. He surprised her by yanking her into a tight embrace. She felt silent tears streaming down his face and pulled away, wiping them with her sleeve.

"Z-Z-Zelda…t-there was a m-m-m-monster. It was going to…to…to…" he cut off, his face in his hands. He had changed into a long sleeved white shirt and tan pants that he had found in his closet. Jumping off the bed, he ran over to his desk and picked up the wooden charm, holding it close. Zelda smiled sadly at the blonde boy.

"Link, I had, the…same dream." She whispered, gazing into the candle flame next to his bed. His scent surrounded her and she inhaled deeply, calming down. "I…I wanted to see you, and then I saw you were having a nightmare…" He looked over at her and nodded silently. Sitting down on his bed, she gestured for him to sit next to her. He did, and they were silent for a long while simply enjoying one another's company.

The next morning Zelda awoke to the sound of a giggle.

"Aw, look at those two. Such little lovebirds!" Karane laughed, Pipit next to her. Zelda sleepily glanced around her. She felt warm and safe and tired. Her half closed eyes snapped open when she saw Link had his arms wrapped around her, sleeping like a rock.

"No! Link!" she squealed, pushing Link's arms away from her and effectively causing him to fall off the small bed. "Pipit! It's not what it looks like…." She desperately tried to call the attention away from her and Link. She liked Link, sure, but she didn't like him like that. She liked Pipit like that though…

"Alright Zelda, calm down. We're not going to tell your father." He said with an amused expression on his face.

"Father!" she shrieked, jumping out of bed. She was to start her knight training today! Running into her room, she quickly changed into her red tunic: the uniform of beginners at the knight academy. Yanking on her white leggings, she raced into her father's quarters. "Father," she began, excited "Will Link be joining me at the knight academy?" she pleaded with her eyes.

Her father looked at her, smiling. "Yes Zelda. I have spoken with the instructors and they agree it will be the best thing for him."

Zelda squealed as she dashed down the stairs with the red tunic her father had given her to give to their newest student. It was wrapped in brown paper - as well as a pair of leggings - and tied with a twine string. Throwing his door open she tossed it onto his bed.

"Put those on! Class starts in an hour Link!" she heard a soft snore coming from his bed and sighed. Creeping over to the side of his bed, she put her lips by his ear and let him have it. "LINK! WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD! RISE AND SHINE! UP AND AT 'EM!" He jumped up, rubbing his ear and cringed. Zelda repeated her earlier instructions and told him to hurry.

Link tore open the brown paper and quickly dressed in the uniform. His mind didn't wander far from this morning, when Zelda had run out of his room and Karane and Pipit explained what happened. The tips of his ears turned a hundred shades of red and his pale cheeks did as well. His blush only deepened when Zelda came rushing back into his room.

"Come on sleepyhead! Let's get to class!" she shouted excitedly. She yanked on his hand and dragged him after her.

"C-c-coming Zelda." He spluttered as he was pulled behind her. Instructor Owlan was their teacher this year. He stood in the center of the classroom in the traditional instructor's robe. Link tentatively smiled up at him.

"And you are…?" Owlan trailed off.

"He's Link!" Zelda answered for the small boy. He shot her a grateful look.

"Link…Welcome to Skyloft." Owlan smiled warmly at the blonde-haired boy.

"Who's the pipsqueak?" Groose rudely bellowed when he saw Zelda with the boy as he entered the classroom. He felt…angry for some reason and had a sudden urge to kick him across the room. Zelda narrowed her eyes at him.

"He's not a pipsqueak!" she shouted at him. "He's taller than me!"

"No where near as tall and handsome as the Groosenator though." He said, kissing each of his biceps. After rolling his eyes at the children, Owlan told everyone to find a seat. Zelda pulled Link down into the only seat next to her and Groose scowled. He impresses her yesterday more than he would try to impress anyone and this… _baby _comes in and steals Zelda away from him. Maybe his hair wasn't sticking up enough. Glaring at "Link", _what a stupid name_, he went back to scowling.

Zelda grabbed a piece of her writing paper and folded it smaller. She wrote in her best handwriting a note on it and casually threw it over to Link. It landed in his tousled blonde hair and she almost choked holding back a giggle.

Link yanked it out of his hair and opened it up.

_Link,_

_Have you noticed Groose glaring at you?_

_-Zelda_

Link scribbled a reply and passed it back to her.

_Zelda,_

_No. How can I notice anything besides his hair?_

_-Link_

Zelda laughed in her head, smiling at the boy beside her.

_Link,_

_That's a very good point. Is it just me, or is Pipit really cute in his little yellow hat?_

_-Zelda._

Zelda blushed crimson when she saw Link reading it. Link looked over at Pipit and frowned. _Maybe she wants him to be her best friend_, he thought sadly.

_Zelda,_

_I personally don't think any __**boys**__ are 'cute'. _

_Are we best friends?_

_Link_

He had to add the last part because he really wanted to know how she felt towards this subject.

_Link,_

_Of course we're best friends! You're so much fun to be with!_

_So, do you think any __**girls **__are cute?_

_Zelda_

Link sighed. There was no way he was getting out of this one.

_Zelda,_

_Thank you. I couldn't ask for a better best friend._

_Link._

Zelda smiled and put the note in her pocket. She yanked out another piece of paper and began writing.

_Link, _

_Any girls?_

_Zelda_

Link flushed and began writing slowly.

_Zelda,_

_No. I don't like anyone like that. You are very pretty though._

_Link_

Zelda blushed as the last bell rang, signaling the end of class. After a race to the plaza and back with Link, and a hearty meal in the cafeteria, she went to sleep, drifting off with eight little words in her head replaying themselves over and over again.

_I couldn't ask for a better best friend._


	2. Chapter 2

*.·´¯`·.·´¯`·.· вяιgнтεя тнαη α sнσσтιηg sтαя ·.·´¯`·.·´¯`·.*

Link awoke like he did everyday: to Zelda screaming "GET UP SLEEPYHEAD," in his sensitive ears.

"Z-Zelda…" he sighed covering his ears. "It's S-Sunday." They were both seven now, and his stammer had gotten much better. He was particularly happy about this. It saved him from some of the embarrassment of answering questions in class.

"I _know_ that, sleepyhead." She sighed, exasperated. "I want to go see Pipit climb up the waterfall." Link narrowed his eyes at this. The waterfall was _their_ place. This was the first time in a long time he had really been jealous of Zelda liking Pipit. It didn't bother him in the way it would most people though. He was just scared to lose his best friend.

"A-a-a-alright." He muttered, climbing out of bed. Zelda grabbed his wrist.

"What's wrong Link?" she demanded. She knew him far too well. His stammer gave away how he was feeling. Right now it told her he was not pleased.

"Nothing." He responded curtly, gently removing his wrist from Zelda's grasp. She narrowed her eyes at him; a little hurt he wouldn't tell her.

"Okay, I'll be back when you're dressed." She told him, scooting out of his room and closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door, putting her ear up next to it.

"Stupid P-P-Pipit." She heard him mutter. "That's Z-Zelda and I's w-w-waterfall." She heard the distinct sound of a breaking pot and wondered if he had hit it out of rage.

The doorknob turned and she jumped back, startled.

"Hey Z-Z-Zelda." He murmured.

"Uh, hi Link." She answered, still a bit shocked.

"You o-okay?" he asked her, concern in his blue eyes.

"Yeah, I think I left something in your room." She muttered, squeezing past him and his intense gaze. Looking around she saw a pot smashed on the floor and she winced. She inhaled deeply. His whole room smelled like…Link. Like fresh air and cold water and trees. It brought a smile to her face and she continued, "searching" for her lost item.

Link peeked through the crack in the door to see Zelda breathe in deeply and grin. Confused, he watched her approach the door and he backed away quickly.

"Did y-you f-find it?" he asked her.

"No…" she trailed off, humming a little tune. "Let's go!" Remembering where they were going, his face dropped. She grinned and yanked on his hand. They ran out of the academy, down the stairs, and into…The Bazaar?

"Z-Z-Zelda? I t-thought we were..."

"No silly! I don't wanna see Pipit climb _our _waterfall. I wanna stay here with you and look at all the stuff!" she replied, grinning at him. He was shocked to say the least. He always thought Pipit would come before him.

"O-o-o-okay…"

"Or would you rather me go see Pipit?" she trailed off, feigning hurt.

"No." he spoke clearly, narrowing his eyes and locking his hand around her wrist. Smiling, she pulled her hand a little.

"Link! Stop!" she squealed, giggling.

"No! W-w-what if you g-go see P-Pipit?" he asked, real hurt shining in his blue eyes. Zelda leaned her face up real close to his and whispered, "You're my best friend. Why would I leave you here to see Pipit?" he blinked and took a step back.

"Because you-you only l-like me as a f-friend. You l-l-love h-him. Y-You want him to b-be your b-b-b-boyfriend." His face twisted into a look of disgust and hurt.

"Link. Never think of yourself as my friend." She said. A single tear found it's way into his left eye. "You're my _bestest _friend _ever_." She smiled, hugging him. He grinned, the tear escaping and slowly rolling down his face.

They ran from shop to shop, looking at all the potions and shields, and then getting their fortunes told. They finally ran to the back of the Bazaar where a young girl served them some delicious stew. It was chunks of lamb in rich gravy served on top of white rice. They downed the stew quickly and made their way back to the academy, where the other students were eating tomato soup and a multi-grained bread of some sort. Link and Zelda skipped by them and went into Links room, laughing and talking about their day. She spent more time in his room than her own.

"Um…Zelda?" she looked up to see Pipit of all people, standing in Link's doorway, nervously holding his hat in his hands.

"Yes?" she said, smiling at him. Link looked at her and she could see the tiniest bit of confusion in his eyes.

"Can we…talk?"

"Sure hang on, me and Link are gonna finish up here."

"Oh…er…okay. I'll be by the mess hall." He said, turning around and walking away. As Zelda stood up from where they sat on the floor, Link grabbed her arm.

"Link…?" she looked at him, confused.

"P-p-promise m-me. Y-y-you won't be P-Pipit's b-best friend?" he looked up at her.

"I promise, Link." She smiled at him. She left the room, finding Pipit where he said he'd be. "Hey Pipit!" she grinned.

"Oh hey Zelda."

"Why'd you drag me here?" she teased

"Well…you weren't at the waterfall and I was wondering if everything was okay…"

"Actually, I spent the day with Link. He didn't want to go to the waterfall."

"Yeah, but, didn't you want to?"

"Yes, but…"

"You don't have to do what Link says."

"It's not like that!"

"It seems like it."

"I wanted to do what Link wants because he deserves it. He doesn't judge people or make fun of them, he's selfless and kind and caring. And he's my best friend!" she turned on her heel and stomped into Link's room, closing the door behind her hard. Link, having heard everything she just yelled, was smiling so hard it hurt.

"Link."

"…" Smile.

"Link…"

"…" Grin.

"Link!"

"Z-Zelda?"

"I don't like Pipit anymore." This news shocked him. His smile slipped from his face for a moment before he composed himself.

"R-r-really?" he spluttered.

"Yeah. If I'm not his girlfriend and that how he reacts to you, I could NEVER go out with him. I love hanging out with my best friend too much." She smiled affectionately at Link, who was blushing and looking at his boots.

"T-T-Thanks Zelda." He returned her smile.

Zelda added the final touches on her drawing. It was a drawing of them together in the plaza, the beautiful blue sky as their backdrop. She scooted the candle away from her workspace and proudly held up her drawing towards Link's bed.

"Link! I finished!" with no answer; she held the candle up towards his face. He was sound asleep, snoring lightly. "Goodnight, sleepyhead." She smiled at him, ducking out of his room and taking her drawing with her. She pinned it up on her wall using a few of the sharp nails her and Link had found on their adventures around Skyloft. She pulled the journal out of he closet and began to write.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today, after a brief and annoying conversation with Pipit, I have decided I don't like him anymore. He thinks Link is making me do stuff I don't want to do. But Link isn't like that. He's kind and sweet and selfless. If I didn't know he didn't want to, we would've gone off to the waterfall and he wouldn't have said a word. He's just so selfless._

_I drew a picture of Link and I in the plaza today. I put it up on my wall. Right when I finished it though, Link was sound asleep! Oh, sleepyhead. Well, goodnight!_

_-Zelda_

She stuck her journal back in the cabinet and stared inside for a moment. Her journal was on a shelf hiding between many other books, a wooden sword Link and her had found was lying against the corner, her adventure bag hung on a hook as well as her red tunic, her white dress and multiple coats. A picture Link had drawn of the waterfall was taped to the side of her closet. Underneath the picture he had written _To Zelda, from Link, _in his messy handwriting. Smiling, she closed the cabinet.

As she restlessly lay in bed, she tried to think of things that would help her fall of sleep. The stars in the sky, the water fall… An image of Link snoring soundly popped into her head and she smiled, as she suddenly felt tired. She went to sleep dreaming of waterfalls and Loftwings and her best friend.

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up." Link felt a gentle nudge at his side and he wondered if it was really Zelda waking him up.

"Z-Zelda?" he asked tiredly, sitting up and scratching the back of his head.

"Hey there, sleepyhead."

"W-what? N-no screaming?" he asked her, confused. She laughed at his confusion. Taking his hand, she dragged Link to the cafeteria for breakfast. They sat down next to each other and were served some pancakes.

"You hungry, sleepyhead?" she teased as he scarfed down his pancakes.

"A l-little." He answered, laughing.

"More like a LOT." She said, poking him in the belly teasingly. Groose glared at the two friends. Oh sorry, _best_ friends. Zelda goes around saying it often enough that it should be drilled in his head.

After breakfast, Link walked over to his classroom with Zelda beside him. She smiled at him.

"I brought some more paper today." She informed him quietly.

"C-Cool. More n-notes?" he asked, smiling.

"Well yeah, what else are we going to do?" she grinned, meeting his blue eyed gaze.

"L-learn?"

"Now there's a thought. Coming from the one I had to wake up in the middle of our test last week."

"H-hey! H-he told us t-to put our h-heads down when w-we were d-done."

"Yeah… And I did wake you up early to look at the Loftwings…" she trailed off. He nodded as they strolled in and took their seats.

_Link,_

_You look tired. Do I have to wake you up again?_

_-Zelda_

_Zelda,_

_I'm fine. I'm sleepyhead remember?_

_Link_

_Link,_

_Yeah, you are._

_Pipit is looking at us._

_Zelda_

_Zelda,_

_Maybe he's gonna tell the teacher?_

_Link_

Just as Zelda was about to read Links note, Instructor Owlan spoke up.

"Link? Are you paying attention?"

"Uh...y-yes, of c-course sir."

"Then who are the three goddesses that created the universe?"

"F-Farore, Din, and Naryu, Sir."

"Alright, but if I hear Pipit tell me your passing notes again, you will both be answering to the Headmaster."

Zelda opened Link's note when Owlan went back to teaching. Reading over it, she wondered if he was a psychic.

_Link,_

_I wonder what's gotten into him?_

_Zelda._

_Zelda,_

_He must be jealous he doesn't have the most amazing best friend in the world._

_Link_

Zelda sighed and smiled over at Link. Link brushed his hair out of his eyes and returned her smile. Zelda mouthed a silent 'Thank you' and tried to focus on the lesson while her best friend started doodling on his notebook. Glancing over, she saw him drawing himself and her at the waterfall, sitting beneath their tree. Fascinated, she watched as he then drew Pipit at the top ledge near the waterfall with an arrogant expression on his face. He drew Zelda throwing a rock at Pipit and she stifled a giggle.

He glanced over at her, confused. Right now he was in his own little world, where his pictures were reality and nothing else mattered. Since it bothered him to talk about his feelings because of his stammer, and because he was shy, he had taken to sketching and doodling to just let them all out through the tip of his pen.

"W-What?" he asked her.

"When did I throw a rock at Pipit?" she whispered, giggling. The tips of his ears turned red and he shrugged, shading in the rather large rock that was flying through the air towards Pipit's head.

"So Link. Spit it out. Do you like Zelda or not?" Groose demanded. Link had been shoved into the corner by the older boy's cronies - Stitch and Cawlin - just moments before.

"N-N-N-No!" he stuttered.

"Really? Then why do you follow her around like a lost Loftwing?"

"B-B-Because she's my b-b-best friend!"

"Are you sure she's not your best _girlfriend_?"

"Groose!" Zelda came rushing around the corner towards them. "Why are you picking on Link? If you're making fun of the way he talks, I'll…" she trailed off, furious. Link cringed, he had never seen her that mad before.

"I would never make fun of Link here. We were just having a friendly chat."

"Then why is he shoved against the corner?"

"I dunno. Maybe he likes corners or something."

"Get away from him Groose!"

"Or what?"

"I'll tell the headmaster." Groose, Cawlin and Stitch winced and quickly backed away.

"Link, are you okay?" she asked him gently.

"I-I'm f-fine."

"Okay, meet me at the waterfall?"

"O-Okay. Let m-me get my s-stuff." He said and disappeared into his room. He noticed a small piece of neatly folded white paper on his desk and grabbed it, thinking it might be a note from Zelda.

_Link,_

_This isn't over._

_You won't always have Zelda to protect you._

_Groose._

"Link?" He turned quickly, shoving the note into his back pocket.

"H-Hi Zelda."

"What have you got there?" she asked him, circling him.

"N-N-Nothing." He said, turning his back away from her. His problems didn't need to become hers.

"Hmm… Okay Link, whatever you say." She said disapprovingly. "I'll be leaving now, are you ready?"

"Y-Yeah." He said, following her out the Academy's main door.

When they got to the waterfall, it was sundown. They grabbed their empty jars and ran around trying to catch the few fireflies that were out.

After catching a whole bunch, they fell underneath their tree, laughing and grinning. They were laying on their backs, and eventually all they could hear was the quiet pounding of the waterfall.

"Link?" Zelda piped up after a while.

"Y-Yeah?"

"What do you think about…getting married?"

"W-Well, I don't k-know. Don't girls h-have c-cooties?" he stammered quietly. Zelda looked over at him, offended. He was backtracking. "N-N-Not y-you Zelda. Y-Y-You're… my b-best friend." He whispered.

"Link…" she whispered

"You… j-just don't have cooties." He finished, looking over at her.

"Well, neither do you." She declared, looking into his bright blue eyes. "Who would you marry then?" she tilted her head to the side, curious.

"U-Um…" he trailed off, his face turning a deep shade of red. "No one."

"W-What!?" she stammered. "No one? Wouldn't you be lonely?"

"N-N-No. I mean… I don't k-know. I w-wouldn't know w-w-who to m-marry." He was confused.

"Yeah… Maybe we would get married? Since we don't have cooties!" Zelda suggested. Link was taken aback, eyes wide and embarrassed.

"M-Maybe." He left the conversation at that. He loved being with Zelda, no doubt about it… But did he love Zelda? Marriage? They were only seven! Link looked over to see Zelda quietly snoring next to him. Smiling, he stretched and fell asleep, thinking of what their future might hold.


End file.
